


You makin me feel Gay.

by Kookah_hyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jackson is partying wbk, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mingyu is older than Wonwoo, Romance, Seungcheol and Wonwoo are siblings, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookah_hyung/pseuds/Kookah_hyung
Summary: All his life Wonwoo's brothers kept him protected but how they are supposed to act when he brought home his first ever boyfriend?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny day in October when Wonwoo decided that he no longer wants to be alone. For the past few months he got sick of all his lovey doves classmates that he used to make fun of but now, when he looks at them staring fondly at each other, whisper sweet, little nothings to each other and gently hold hands whilst walking down the hallway, he realized that he wants it too. Don’t get him wrong, he is by no means ‘alone’. He got 5 elder brothers and 3 wonderful best friends who keep him awake at nights when he probably should have been sleeping but he wants to experience something he never felt before — romantic love. Being the youngest in his big, mismatched family is quite tiresome, especially, when half of his brothers can barely take care of themselves. However, it never stops them from babying him so Wonwoo always expects everything to be delivered to him on a silver platter. He was and still is a spoiled baby of his hyungs. But romance is something he has been deprived of and the mystery behind it is calling to Wonwoo at nights. He finally decided that he wants to do something about. 

“So, let me get this straight—“

“There is nothing straight about you, Kwan.”

“Well, Chan, let me rephrase it. So, let me get this gay… you want to go on a date? With who, sweetie?” Petite boy with chubby cheeks turned to Wonwoo with a raised brow. “You have never, and I mean never ever, been interested in anyone before, so what changed?” 

“Ugh, I don’t know but lately I am just so jealous of everyone being in a relationship. I mean look at Cheol-hyungie. He and Jihoonie-hyungie are in love and gross, and just— I wanna be, well, gross.” Wonwoo sighed. They entered the classroom and sat at their usual spot. “Huh, Vernon is not here yet?”

“How should I know, besides, I am not his impromptu ‘best friend’.” He dramatically said and groaned looking up to the ceiling. Chan sat behind them and nudged Kwan.

“I know him since we were babies, Seungkwan. It’s not like we are all not best friends at this point. I saw y’all naked more than it is considered normal.” Wonwoo scrunched his nose in disgust. “Anyway, we got sidetracked. I need a date ASAP, or I will go crazy.”

“Who needs a date?” Vernon crept behind them and spooked Seungkwan so he jumped in his seat. “Got you, Kwan.” He winked at the fuming boy who was ready to throw hands that's until Wonwoo intervened. 

“We are discussing my boring, lonely, sexless life.” Wonwoo sighed and looked at Vernon. “Got any ideas on how to get me into a meaningless relationship?”

“Well, I consider your friendship with miss Diva over here completely meaningless, I don’t know how many more meaningless affairs are you looking for?” Vernon smiled at scoffing Seungkwan and threw him a peace sign before sitting beside Wonwoo. “In all realness, did you ever consider getting a dating app? I use some and lemme tell you, this tiger right here is very popular among ladies.”

“Hm, I never really thought about that. But…do you really think that's a good idea?”

“Didn’t you just complain about wanting to be gross? What can be grosser than the gay dating app? Imagine all those horny old geezers lusting over you.” Chan retorted and high-fived Seungkwan. “Vernon, I love you, dude, but this idea is not really something… idealistic? I mean, Wonu here is a 16-year-old virgin who blushed and ran away when Mark tried to flirt with him.” Everyone but Wonwoo laughed at that. The latter just rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hands. 

“We agreed to never talk about that. You promised me, Chan!” 

“Whatever. Wait, why don’t we just ask Mark again if he wants to date our little Wonu?”

“Won’t happen. He is already dating Jackson.” 

“Wow, who would’ve guessed. I thought his type were twinks like this loser here.” 

“Can we stop dissing me, and focus on getting me a date? Anyone?” Wonwoo was blushing hard. Even his ears were tinged pink. His friends had this shit-eating grins on their faces, ready to tease him some more. “You are a bunch of snakes, I knew that.”

“And you love us like that.”

“Mm, questionable.” The tallest rolled his eyes and sighed. “How do you think my loser brothers always manage to be in a healthy relationship? I mean Jun is fucking weird and he is dating this new guy…Minho, I think? Or was it Minghao? Anyway, Cheollie managed to woo grumpy Jihoon and they have been together for what, 11 years now?”

“Well, darling, your brothers are hot.” Seungkwan confidently said looking at Wonwoo through the reflection of his compact mirror. He was touching up the foundation he has been testing, and he was not impressed with the result. “Fuck, this foundation just managed to make my skin tone much more uneven! How is that possible?” 

“Your face is at fault, not the foundation.” 

“Wow, burn.” Chan laughed at Seungkwan, who had Vernon in an armlock and was giving him a noogie. The tow of them kept squabbling. Chan turned around to look at Wonwoo, who ignored their other 2 friends and focused on the book in front of him. “Whatcha reading, dude?” 

“Eh, I just finished Jane Eyre yesterday and decided to reread it.” Chan hummed in acknowledgement and looked out the window. It is going to be a very long day. 

\----------------------

They were walking towards the parking lot, excitedly chatting and discussing their plans for Halloween. The sun brightly shines above them and the light breeze runs through their hair. Even though it was fall already, some of the trees still stood bright green and lively while others turned yellow, red and brown with bald spots in between the branches. School grounds were filled with teenagers, some were hurriedly leaving for the bus, some were making out under the trees in piles of leaves, and others were lazily strolling down the pavement to the parking lot or outside the school gates. Chan left to catch the bus for his dance class in uptown. Seungkwan was staying at school for his drama club, so that left Wonwoo and Vernon to walk together towards the former’s car. 

“So, how about I am the Iron Man and you are the Doctor Strange?” Vernon asked facing Wonwoo and walking with his back facing the road. Wonwoo smiled.

“That way we are going to be even less cool than we are right now. Consider something more…sexier? I don’t really know if I am even down to go to Jackson’s party. Plus, you know how awkward I am wearing costumes.” He sighed. Vernon funnily looked at him. “What?”

“Nah, it's just, you need to be more confident, Wonwoo. And we will wear matching costumes as we did for the past 15 years, period. No, don’t give me that face, we will either be Avengers or Totally Spies girls and that's on weed, Wonwoo.” 

“Gosh, you are so annoying!” They both laughed, and Vernon side-hugged the taller boy. They walked in silence for some time, until Wonwoo decided to inquire about dating agenda again. “You really think I should create a dating app profile? It’s just, I didn’t really imagine it to happen online, like, I wanted whole ‘movie, love at first sight’ kind of romance, and not ‘I am desperate so here I am’ kind of romance, you know?”

“I get it, bro, though, give it a chance maybe? In the end you got me, what else do you really need, huh?” Vernon suggestively played with his brows and received a punch to his shoulder from smiling Wonwoo. 

“Shut up, loser.” 

“Make me.”

“Ew!”


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Clownville.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Hyungs.

“Hyungs, I am home!” As soon as he entered several excited voices rang throughout the house. He heard Jun running downstairs, and Jeonghan ordering Cheol to heat up the food as Joshua greeted him from the couch. 

“Hey, Wonu.” Joshua got up to take Wonwoo’s backpack. He got a half-smile in return and ruffled his hair. “How was your day today, hm?”

“Hey, Wonnie, I just earned a new rank in Overwatch, so we totally gotta play after dinner!” Jun excitedly lifted his younger brother off the floor and kissed his cheek. “How was school today?”

“Ew, put me down, you, saliva dripping ogre!” Jun just rolled his eyes and put him down as Jeonghan with Seungcheol in tow entered the room. “You still gonna play with me though, right?”

“Yeah, sure, just let me finish some homework, ok? Hi, Cheol-hyung! Hi, Hannie-hyung!” Wonwoo waved at them and just as he was trying to pass them, and go upstairs to rest on his bed Jeonghan stopped him. “Yes, hyung?”

“I think you are forgetting something, young man.” He reprimanded him and elbowed Seungcheol. 

“O-oh, yeah! You forgot to give us all a nice, big smooch, isn’t it so, Josh, Jun?” They all circled him and put out their cheeks. Jun being a weirdo licked his palm and slapped it on his cheek. Wonwoo groaned and looked at Cheol silently begging to let him go. “No-no, little brother, you gotta appreciate your hyungs more. Now, c’mon, give us a big kiss!” 

“I hate you all.” Mumbled youngest before leaning and giving Jun first kiss. Then he followed by kissing Jeonghan and he went to Joshua next but this time instead of kissing he licked his cheek, and before he could do something about it Wonwoo already assaulted Seungcheol the same way. “Now, hyungs, I am gonna get changed and dinner better be ready, k?” He sassily went upstairs before Cheol decides to do anything about his little prank. He satisfyingly closed the door listening to half of his brothers’ noises of disgust and others’ wild laugh. 

Wonwoo lay down on his bed and tiredly sighed. He put his earphones in and turned the music on, and just as the beat dropped he looked at the ceiling he painted with his parents. 

_He remembers he was 9 and his stepmom helped him decorate his room. Wonwoo never knew his biological mother other than by the stories his dad used to tell him but this woman suddenly came into his life and rightfully took a spot as his mother. She was always sweet to him and Wonwoo was ashamed to admit that he hated her and her 4 other kids at first. They were noisy and kept to themselves, whenever Wonwoo wanted to play they would just scoff at him and tell him to get lost. It all changed when Wonwoo graduated from elementary school and started his first year as a middle-schooler. Vernon went to a different school, and there were no kids that he used to be friends with. However, he did meet one of his previous classmates and he thought that maybe they would become friends but she had different plans in her mind. She spread malicious rumours about Wonwoo without remorse, saying that he is a crybaby and teacher’s pet, that he would snitch on them for extra marks, thus, making Wonwoo an enemy in eyes of his new classmates. They started bullying him, taking his lunches away and sometimes even beat him. Wonwoo tried to keep it all hidden but more bullied he got more distanced he became. He started skipping dinners opting to hide in his room, he became quieter and socially awkward, somedays he wouldn’t even leave his room. So, one day he was laying on his bed looking at the empty ceiling, his head was filled with unwelcome thoughts. The door quietly opened but Wonwoo either ignored it or did not hear a thing, that's until someone sat next to him. He averted his gaze from the ceiling to look at the guest. It was his stepmom. She was gently smiling at him, covered in paint splatters here and there some even got on her honey locks. She motioned for him to lay in her laps and Wonwoo reluctantly obeyed._

_“Your dad and I are painting Seungcheol’s room while he is away for college, you want us to paint your room as well? Other boys already live here for long enough to personalize their rooms but your's look a bit too uninhibited, don’t you think so?” She gently combed his hair with her fingers. Wonwoo was emptily looking at the ceiling still. “Your dad told me you love collecting plushy animals, is it so? When I was the same age as you I loved collecting cars and cat plushies, I might have some in the attic. I will make sure to find them!”  
“Can-can I ask you if we can paint my ceiling? I wanna have something pretty to look at when I wake up.”   
“Sure thing, honey, what do you wanna paint there?” She hugged him close to her heart.   
“I wanna see stars.” ___

__——————_ _

__After dinner Wonwoo found himself playing Overwatch with Jun and his friends. It was a very stressful game especially with Seungkwan playing as D.va and Chan as Lucio. Wonwoo opted to play as Pharah, Vernon as McCree and Jun as Moira. It was going on pretty easily they didn’t even mind the 6th player and stuck close to each other and that’s until Jeonghan proposed them to play against his team. That’s when all hell broke loose. It was a bad idea to taunt each other whilst living under the same roof. By the end of the match, Wonwoo left his room to fight Seungcheol for stalking and killing him only. Jeonghan’s victorious cheers were heard in every corner of their house._ _

__“Hyung! You cheated!” Wonwoo was stomping down the stairs with Jeonghan cackling behind him. “I can’t believe you. And you made Cheol-hyungie to personally eliminate me all the time! I barely played.” He pouted and turned to give his hyung the mean stare but in Han’s eyes, he looked like a kicked kitten so he hugged him still laughing and cooing._ _

__“Next time, baby brother, you will surely win but until then you can’t outsmart me. C’mon, let me make you hot choco.” Wonwoo gladly agrees cause he is a big baby._ _

__They sat in silence as the kettle was boiling water. Jeonghan kept texting with someone and Wonwoo just sat there watching outside the window at their backyard. His mother’s rose bushes need to get covered sometimes this week he thought. Then his mind shifted and he started thinking about what Vernon told him about dating apps. Should he consider it or not, Wonwoo was still not sure. What Chan said about creepy old men was his main fear but then, there might be some hot men who Wonwoo might fancy but again he is 16, who in the right state of mind would date a teenager? Jeonghan kept looking at spaced out Wonwoo a little concerned. He got up to make two hot chocolates as laughter erupted from upstairs. He chuckled and put little kitty marshmallows that Wonwoo loves so much. Their parents used to make him it this way, and they were intended to continue doing so. He put the beverage in front of Wonwoo with a loud thud to get his attention._ _

__“Care to share what’s bothering your pretty head, Wonwoo?” He took a sip of a drink and hummed as warm liquid filled his mouth._ _

__“It’s nothing serious, hyung. Just… never mind.” Wonwoo sighed but smirked upon noticing little kitties floating in his drink. “Every time I see them, it makes me very happy. Thanks, hyung.” Jeonghan smiled at him and petted his fluffy hair. Wonwoo thought for a second, maybe to ask a bit of advice from his hyung would be wise. “Hyung, I wanna get in a relationship but I don’t—“ Jeonghan spluttered his drink and looked at Wonwoo in shock who in turn was shocked himself._ _

__“Do I need to remind you that we agreed that you will stay our baby for 30 years? You signed the papers Wonu—”_ _

__“I was 10 hyung! I didn’t know what I was saying anyway!”_ _

__“I will sue you the moment you find yourself a boyfriend, do you understand?” Jeonghan looked at him dead in the eyes as if saying ‘try me’._ _

__“But hyung—”_ _

__“Seungcheol!”_ _

__“NO!” Wonwoo screamed the same moment Jeonghan uttered that name in a terror. Panic was written all over his face but it was inevitable. Soon the kitchen was filled with his 4 other nosy brothers. Seungcheol looked at them in confusion, not understanding what was going on._ _

__“Yeah, you called?” He asked coming closer to the table and stopping behind Wonwoo to pet him. Others moved closer but kept their distance._ _

__“Yeah, you see—”_ _

__“Please, hyung, no, I will do everything!” Wonwoo pleaded but to no avail, Jeonghan was set on exposing him._ _

__“Ahem, you see this little mister over here is asking me how to find a boyfriend.” It was out. The silence lasted for about 15 seconds while Seungcheol was digesting whatever Han said but then all hell broke loose._ _

__“What?! No, absolutely not, young man, you are not going anywhere near those nasty, disgusting boys of your age who only think with their prepubescent micro-penises and I am telling you I will lock you up if you ever dare to date someone. I am serious, Wonu, you are not—”_ _

__“I think you said enough, Cheol. We gonna figure the rest ourselves, ok? Now, go take Han and bring us some ice cream, wouldn’t ya?” Joshua came behind them with a smile on his face. He firmly gripped Seungcheol's shoulders still with an eerie smile on his kind face. The oldest felt chills run down his spine and just stepped aside to tug at Jeonghan's sleeve. Both of them left without hesitation bidding them goodbye but not before Cheol glared at Wonu threateningly one last time._ _

__“So, baby brother, who you fancying so desperately that you asked Jeonghan for an advice out of all people. I mean, I am pretty hurt.” Joshua dramatically sighed and set next to Wonwoo. Jun and Soonyoung who were quiet the whole time finally sat opposite of them ready for some fresh drama._ _

__“Fuck me—” Joshua slapped Wonwoo on the back of his head. “Sorry, fudge, its no one in particular. I am just tired of being alone all the time. I mean, there are 5 of you so I can’t be lonely per se but you get it, Josh, right?” The older just nodded with the other two clowns mimicking him. “And so, the guys and I were thinking of some ways to get me a boyfriend.”_ _

__“Oh, what happened to that Mark guy Chan told us about?” Jun asked trying to hold his laughter when Soonyoung loudly snorted next to him._ _

__“Yeah, where is that twat?”_ _

__“Oh, for God’s sake, shut up, you dense biscuits.” Wonwoo just got up as his brothers erupted in laughter._ _

__“We are sorry, Wonwoo, baby, come back,” Joshua said through his laughter though made no actual effort in stopping the youngest and kept laughing with the twins._ _

__

__Wonwoo tiredly sighed and went up to his room where he texted Vernon about the app. Now he is doing it not only because he is curious but also to spite his hyungs. No one can tell him what to do, especially those buffoons. Vernon replied almost immediately sending him the link for an app. Wonwoo looked at the reviews online beforehand to make sure it is not some sketchy, lame shit that Vernon would prank him with but soon enough established it as trustworthy so he created the account using his email. The issues started right when his sign up process was declined due to him being underage. Wonwoo instantly created a new email where he put his age as 19, and soon enough he was filling his bio. He was debating on which username to pick and ended up picking ‘wonwoo’ cause it was available and he was just that original. Wonwoo sent some pictures to the group chat for his friends’ approval and while they argued he filled some basic info about himself. The group chat was a battlefield between Seungkwan who was fighting both Chan and Vernon for ‘cute’ photos while Vernon was actively propagandizing ‘sexy Wonwoo’. Chan just gave up on trying to mediate between two of them and private messaged Wonu his opinion. In the end, his account was filled with mismatched cute and sexy pictures of the boy, and Vernon even offered to buy him premium membership which he gladly accepted. Anxiety suddenly filled Wonwoo and he locked his phone and put it as far away from himself as possible. What if his hyungs find out? ‘Fuck it,’ he thought._ _

__

__“We only live once, right?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallin Flower slapped me in the face and called me ugly. Honestly tho, I was absentmindedly scrolling through my youtube feed and when I first noticed it I was like 'dafuq is that" and I clicked it. Let me tell you, I was not prepared at all. My wig fucking evaporated, disintegrated, deceased and snatched at the same time. I was shocked and could not process it for the first 10 times I watched. After next 10 times I was fucking crying because it is so beautiful. Also, tho, I think that maybe it was a mistake? Like releasing the Mv, didn't they say it's suppose to come out like April 1st and I can't find it in Apple Music or was it some reverse uno shit where they played jokes on us just before the fools day??? Anyway babes I suck at writing but I need to input my energy somewhere before I fucking kill myself in isolation wtf Corona sis stop it and GO AWAY.


	3. Chapter 3: a thief, a friend, a baby brother pt1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Wonwoo's lame brothers got busy during the weekend but Wonu is perfectly fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEah, yikes. Sorry but my English SUCKS. I am still trine learn shit so don't come at me too harshly lmao. Bitch gotta learn, right?

The next morning Wonwoo instantly turned off notifications on the app. Call him a coward but he is doubting everything right now. He is a bit scared of people and talking to a complete stranger that can see his location is not something he is willing to deal with right now. He did not delete the app since he didn’t want Vernon’s money to go to waste. Wonwoo looked in the mirror and sighed muttering ‘coward’ at himself. He groaned and tugged his hair in desperation. He was just glad that it was Saturday and he didn’t have to necessarily face any of his friends today so he just sat in his bathroom brushing his hair to try to calm his anxiety down a bit to the point that it started to hurt. Wonwoo couldn’t understand why is he feeling so all of a sudden. Being gay was never an issue for him in any way but now he is afraid of all possible ‘what ifs’. Half of his brothers are gay, one of his closest friends is gay, and some of his acquittances from school and work were gay too, then why he is suddenly so self-conscious of being gay? Was it because he is so afraid of disappointing his hyungs? Or, maybe, it is because he is not really ready to be committed and all of this is just a big mistake? He should just apologize to Vernon and return whatever he owes him. Or, he could just stop being a scaredy-cat and face whatever it is scaring him. Wonwoo dropped the brush and Jumped on his feet to run and fetch his phone. Luckily, it was only around 9 in the morning and his hyungs usually get up around 10, well only Jeonghan and Joshua get up others wake up around noon, especially twins who wake up closer to the afternoon. God knows what are they doing at nights that keeps them sleeping in so late. Wonwoo is also a big sleepy baby but he got used to waking up at 7 am for the school that it is getting hard for him to wake up later than 9. School be damned, Wonwoo unlocked his phone and firstly checked the group chat. Chan is asking them to come to see him at the mall today since he got scheduled to work weekends at the ice cream parlour. It is always so much fun to see Chan in his pink sailor uniform and being Chan’s manager’s favourite he gets free ice cream all the time. Wonwoo replied that he would come in the afternoon since he also wants to find a new pair of jeans. He recently started paying his style more attention and soon realized that he has nothing to wear but all those basic sweaters and joggers. He does steal some of his hyungs clothes but their styles r way too different and sometimes it is hard to find anything remotely good. Especially, in Soonyoung's wardrobe as the stuff, he wears usually is activewear or some experimental prints that Wonwoo, an experimenting gay teen, would never even dare to lay eyes upon. So he is ‘forced’ to spend his money buying new clothes, tragic, really. 

He crawled back under his duvet and sunk into the soft mattress. Wonwoo was contemplating if he should open the app to check whatever is on there and so he did. He gathered courage and tapped the app. Instantly his phone vibrated multiple times announcing that he got some messages already. Intrigued, the teen opened the first message from a guy named ‘Sean’ and regretted it immediately as a bunch of nude photos appeared right in front of his eyes. He yelped and dropped the phone on his face. 

“Fuck!” 

Wonwoo instantly blocked the guy and deleted the conversation. He was afraid of opening the messages from other men and decided to scroll through the list of people around him. After almost ten minutes of analyzing and scrolling he found no one interesting enough so Wonwoo just groaned and locked the phone. The sun was meekly shining through his heavy drapes and illuminated some golden stars on his ceiling creating a subtle glow. Some birds were chirping outside. Wonwoo got up to brush his teeth and maybe take a shower considering his hair is a big mess now after all this combing. 

——————

After finishing his little self-care portion of the morning Wonwoo went downstairs to get himself breakfast and maybe take some money from Cheol’s wallet in the hall while the owner is sleeping. It is so nice having financially stable brothers. To his dismay Seungcheol’s wallet was empty but he found Jun’s and took everything that was there he just gotta blame it somehow on Soonyoung later. 

“Whatcha doing, baby brother?” Wonwoo recognized Han’s voice and turned around to meet his smirking older brother. “And we thought who’s among us is a thief.” 

“Not a thief per se since you are my legal guardians, I am just taking what’s mine.” He just shrugged and went past Jeonghan heading to the kitchen. “And you gotta help me blame it on Soonie later or I will tell Cheol about _that _time.”__

__“Oh, for God’s sake, can you stop blackmailing me! It happened once and yet you still somehow have power over me, you little terrifying demon spawn. Oh wow," Jeonghan stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I am so proud of you.” He wiped his nonexistent tear and pass by smug-looking Wonu. “Anyway, I will make pancakes and you will help me with that.”_ _

__“Sure, hyung,” Wonwoo went inside the kitchen and put on his apron with the help of Han._ _

__

__———————_ _

__

__“Good morning, my little prince,” Seungcheol came into the kitchen in his boxer briefs and kissed Wonwoo’s temple, the latter in turn hugged him tightly. “Smells good.”_ _

__“Well, good morning to you too, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan sassed from where he stood next to the stove. He rolled his eyes when Cheol winked at him. “Anyway, go wake Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and tell Josh to hurry up or kiddo will finish it all before he will even have a chance to sniff them.”_ _

__“Will do, captain!” He saluted and left to fetch his other siblings. Meanwhile, Wonwoo already ate 2 pancakes and put 3 more on his plate. Jeonghan just chuckled and poured himself a coffee._ _

__“So, what are your plans for today?”_ _

__“Hm?” Wonwoo muffled with his mouth full. Chocolate syrup was smeared around his lips and a piece of pancake fell down his fork. He quickly devoured that piece. “I will go to the mall later to visit Chan and buy a new pair of jeans since Junnie was so kind to sponsor my hoarding addiction. Anyway, why are you asking, hyungie?” Wonwoo suspiciously looked at his hyung as the older kept sipping his coffee._ _

__“Well, everyone is going to be busy today. Jihoon decided to visit his parents and Cheol is going with him. Soonyoung is teaching classes today, Joshua is working on his new project with Sana, you remember her? She always pinched your cheeks whenever they were working here. And Jun is staying at Minghao’s for weekends.”_ _

__“And you?”_ _

__“Well, I am having a me day today so I don’t want you calling me today asking for a ride. I will be at the spa with Jennie, then I gotta catch up with my friend Seokmin, he just finished his tour, and later I am having dinner with Tzuyu. Is it enough information for you? I expect you not to bother me today.” Jeonghan put his cup down looking at Wonwoo._ _

__“Well, I must admit I was gonna ask one of you for a ride later but since y’all so busy I will have to order Uber or something. And since I am buying some stuff today I don’t think I will have enough funds to get home safely, unless…” Wonwoo looked at Jeonghan with a sly smirk._ _

__“You little shit.” Jeonghan was smiling in awe. He taught him right but he didn’t realize his own methods would be used on him._ _

__“Well, hyungie, I can call Cheol-hyung later in the evening and tell him how Hannie-hyungie flipped me off and how miserable I am—“_ _

__“Deal. How much you need?”_ _

__“Hundred would do.”_ _

__“Fifty.”_ _

__“Seventy.”_ _

__“Fifty or I am finding an excuse for Seungcheol to baby you.”_ _

__“Deal.” They shook their hands and Jeonghan left the kitchen to fetch his wallet right on time as the rest of the family finally entered the kitchen. “Good morning hyungs!”_ _

__A choir of ‘good morning, Wonu’ followed next. Soon they were all seated at the table munching on pancakes. Twins looked positively dead, Soonyoung even managed to pour coffee all over the table missing the cup. Gladly, Jeonghan was kind enough to let him off the hook knowing that the youngest little shit is planning to blame the disappearance of Jun’s money on the oblivious Soon anyway. Joshua was as elegant as always cutting pancakes into small pieces and dipping them into maple syrup that he poured on his plate beforehand. He would feed some pieces to Wonwoo sitting next to him, and pet his hair. The latter was already eating seventh or eighths pancake this morning which concerned Jeonghan. He was questioning where all this food goes, this boy weighs 110 pounds. Seungcheol on contrary was not eating anything and just kept chugging cups of coffee. He was probably anxious about visiting Jihoon’s parents since the last time he visited them they walked in on him and Hoon having sex. Much to his dismay, Jihoon’s grandparents will also be there as it’s latter’s parent’s wedding anniversary. Jeonghan took away Seungcheol’s fifth cup of coffee and gave him a PB and jelly sandwich. The oldest relaxed a bit and thanked his sibling. The breakfast went more or less fine. Jun ended up falling asleep on his chair and Wonwoo with Joshua decided to be good brothers so they smeared chocolate syrup all over his face and stuck some sliced bananas on his eyes._ _

__

__———————_ _

__

__Back in his room Wonwoo FaceTimed Seungkwan to coordinate their outfits since the elder wanted them to match and so here he was in his baby pink sweater and washed out light blue jeans._ _

__“Put some eyeshadow and eyeliner on, sis, we gotta slay today!” Seungkwan excitedly shouted waving with his mascara stick._ _

__“For fuck’s sake, Kwan, I am bad with makeup and I don’t really know how to do it.”_ _

__Wonwoo exasperatedly sighed and hang up on Seungkwan who yelled ‘Don’t you dare, bitch!’. He left his room and went to Joshua’s as he knew he was working with Sana today. He tried to avoid the girl but he needed some help with putting on makeup so Seungkwan won’t nag and sulk. He approached the elder’s room and lightly knocked. A muffed ‘come in’ was heard so he opened the door. Joshua’s room was very basic: grey walls with a single-paned window, a big mustard rug in the middle of his room, his bed was right on the opposite side of the door with a single nightstand atop of what stood funky cosmic lamp which Wonwoo gifted him couple years ago. On the other end of the room stood his working desk, a couch and his drawer unit with an actual closet next to it. Pictures were almost non-existent in his room and there wasn’t much of decor either. Considering Joshua is an interior designer his room was dull and actually sucked according to Wonwoo and the Twins._ _

__“Hi—”_ _

__“Wonwoo!” He quickly found himself enveloped in a bear tight hug and in a floral scent of her perfume. Sana kissed his cheek much to his annoyance since he actually spent a lot of time putting it on. “My little baby, I haven’t seen you in SO long. You grew up so much, such a heartthrob, isn’t he, Josh? Aigoo, my little baby is big already, look I got you a present! I thought you weren’t home so I wanted to drop it with Josh but since you are all cute and here might as well give it to ya, yeah?” She was talking so fast and kept pinching his cheeks. Wonwoo looked pleadingly at Joshua but the latter just apologetically shrugged and turned continuing to work. Sana skipped back to her bag and took out a little velvet box. “I saw this in a store yesterday and thought it was SO cute, and since I knew I was going to work with Josh I bought it for you! Look!”_ _

__“Wow, noona, it’s actually really cute!” Wonwoo was genuinely surprised when Sana literally shoved the little box in his chest. He opened it to discover a pink velvet choker with the moon made out of little white crystals attached to it. She helped him to put it on and the pendant was hanging nicely right in between his collarbones. “Thanks, Sana-noona!”_ _

__“Aw, sunshine no need to thank me! And the best part is, we gonna match too! Look!” She fetched a similar choker but with a yellow velvet strap and a sun pendant. Wonwoo internally rolled his eyes but continued to smile at the girl._ _

__“Wow, uh, so…cute? But, um, can I ask if you can help me?” He looked at the girl in front of him and almost regretted asking. Sana’s eyes literally lit up and her smile couldn’t have become more blinding than it was originally._ _

__“Anything for you, Wonu! What you need me for?”_ _

__“Its stupid but I need you to put on some eyeshadows for me to match this look since I promised my friend to twin with him today?”_ _

__“Josh, it is an emergency. I am ditching you, my baby needs my help!” She dramatically yelled and hurriedly grabbed her cosmetic pouch from her tote and left dumbfounded Joshua alone in the room._ _

__Twenty short but somehow long stories later Wonwoo was looking in his reflection and damn he looked fine. Sheer pink eyeshadow beautifully popped on his pale skin, a cat-eye eyeliner elongated his eyes and made them sharper, and the cherry on top is a high shine lip gloss that made his lips pop. Wonu couldn’t stop looking at himself and so did Sana. She was giggling and squealing next to him in excitement, praising his look and saying how jealous she was that he is not her baby brother._ _

__“Maybe you ditch your Teletubbies and I adopt you?” She said suggestively whilst fixing his hair._ _

__“They may be annoying but they still pay my bills. I am a high maintenance man, noona, no single mother can take care of me.”_ _

__

__“It was worth asking. Anyway, whatcha thinking bout the look? We happy, we sassy, we cute?”_ _

__“I really like those eyeshadows. The only one who somewhat wears makeup in this house is Hannie-hyungie but he is a basic bitch who wears browns. Browns make me feel old, you know? Like I am already experiencing a midlife crisis or something.” He shrugged. “Thank you so much, noona. I gotta go, so tell Josh-hyung not to miss me much and take care!” Sana hugged him once more and closed the door after him._ _

__

__——————_ _

__

__He met with Seungkwan at the mall and boy did they fucking match. Seungkwan was rocking the same outfit as Wonwoo the only thing different is that Wonwoo wore his favourite pair of converses while Seungkwan rocked neon pink heels. Even with those on he was still shorter than Wonwoo._ _

__“How the fuck is that possible! Bitch, you giraffe or something?” Seungkwan was not having any of that. He thought that maybe if he wore those ankle breakers he would tower over the taller but surprisingly he still was half a head shorter. “What is this bullshit? America fucking EXPLAIN!”_ _

__“Shut up, Kwan. You are so embarrassing. Unlike someone, I eat greens instead of chips. Try some, maybe you can grow an inch.”_ _

__“Bitch, you did not just—” He gasped. “Say you sorry or we are having a serious beef, nerd.”_ _

__“For fuck’s sake, Kwan, if I knew you would be such a pain in the ass I would have stayed home.” Seungkwan completely ignored him opting to look at his nails. “Fine, fine. I am sorry.”_ _

__“Sorry for what, sweetie?”_ _

__“You fucking whore.”_ _

__“Can’t hear you, lame-ass. Try again.”_ _

__“Fuck you! Ugh, I am sorry for being a giraffe.”_ _

__“That's right, fucker, now let's go and visit our Channie.”_ _

__Seungkwan kept talking the whole time they were walking towards the parlour. He kept blabbering about his parents not understanding his fashion tendencies, and how Vernon ditched them for a date._ _

__“Can you believe he had decency— the NERVE — to cancel on us for some random girl he met on this stupid dating app? By the way, how is it going for you, my little Don Juan?”_ _

__“I opened the first message and it was a dick pic.” Wonwoo grimaced in disgust remembering the incident. “And before you ask it was not a good dick pic.”_ _

__“Fuck, people this day have no decency. At least, please, upload a normal fucking pic of your dick!”_ _

__“Who’s dick we talking about, guys?” Chan appeared out of nowhere in his cute pink sailor uniform. “Hey, by the way.”_ _

__“Ugh, hey, dude, you were right about the dating app. I will just stick to being alone for the rest of my life, you know?”_ _

__“This loser got a bad dick pic,” Kwan said looking up from his phone. Chan hummed in understanding. “Hmm, can I please get one Strawberry Cheesecake in a bowl?”_ _

__“Yeah, sure, what about you, Wonu?” The tallest looked at the menu and just shrugged._ _

__“Whatever you think I might like.” Chan just nodded and went behind the stand._ _

__“So,” Seungkwan said putting his phone down. That only meant he is up for a new drama. “I texted this girl I know who is apparently a friend with a girl with whom Vernon is going on a date today, and, apparently he cancelled it without any explanation!” It was confusing for Wonwoo, why would Vernon initiate a date with someone just to ditch them in the end? Something is not adding up. He decided to drop it for now and focused on whatever else Seungkwan had to say. And he had a lot to talk about. Wonwoo internally sighed and just hoped that Chan would eventually save him from the loudmouth._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Corona and her world tour fucked Toronto real bad so I am staying indoors and writing crappy fanfics as a mean of survival. I am sorry boos.


End file.
